Words
by Yardofthestars
Summary: "-Me refiero a que, el solo hecho de verlo feliz, a mi tambien me hace serlo." SouMako. Mención de HaruRin.
1. Word 1

Konnichiwa~ Cuanto tiempo sin subir otra historia... ¡Me disculpo! He trabajado en varias, pero ninguna me convencía. (? Al final, terminé convenciendome con esta. Ni siquiera me agrada Sousuke, realmente no comprendo el porqué escribi de el. Aunque, me parece que junto a Makoto hacen una pareja muy linda.

Sin alargar mas, disfruten. Si hay errores, me disculpo de antemano por ello.

**Aclaraciones**

Ni Sousuke, Makoto, Rin y Haru me pertenecen. Son propiedad de KyoAni. Solo es de mi propiedad, esta corta historia.

Me ha gustado bastante escribir de ellos en esta ocasión, asi que, quizás vuelva a hacerlo.

Se agradecen los reviews. (8

_Words_

** [SouMako]**

* * *

><p>Sousuke se preguntaba a diario, no, cada vez que veía a ambos charlar, que era lo que Rin, veía en Haru. A su parecer, era una persona simple, aburrida. Obsecionado con el "estilo libre y particularmente con la caballa. Extraño,¿No?. Desde que tenia memoria Rin estubo interesado en el. Ni idea del por qué.<p>

En el entrenamiento de hoy -para su desgracia, tambien estaba el Club de natación Iwatobi. Y por supuesto Haruka Nanase. Ver a Rin reir de esa forma, riendo, discutiendo comicamente, junto al susodicho, no le agradó para nada. De esta forma, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, para refrescar asi, y aclarar tambien, sus pensamientos.

Malhumorado dió un sorbo a su jugo. El agradable sabor a naranja inundó sus papilas gustativas.

-Hah...-Bufó. No comprendía. Simplemente era eso. No podía comprenderlo. Le gustaba Rin desde que eran pequeños... Siempre estubo ahi para el. ¿Acaso, eso no es mas que suficiente? Por mas que lo pensara, no... Al parecer no lo era. Rin insistía en "Haru aquí, Haru aquello." Como lo detestaba.

-Tch...-Arrojó estrepitosamente el envase vacío del bebestible al basurero. cruzandose de brazos al instante.

En eso, sintió pasos apresurados que venían en dirección del pasillo.

-Oh, Sousuke... ¡Aquí estabas!-Suspiró aliviado el de ojos verdes, acercandose a este. -Los chicos y yo estabamos preocupados por ti... ¿Que haces? ¿Sucedió algo? -Habló Makoto, mientras sonreía, tal y como, solo el sabía hacerlo.

De la maquina expendedora, sacó una soda de fresa, abriendola y dando un pequeño sorbo.

-Mh. -Tomando una gran bocanada de aire- Nada. Solo no me siento muy bien... Tengo dolor de cabeza, quizás por el cansancio de la practica. -Mintió.

-¿Eeeh? Si es asi, deberías de descansar... ¡No es bueno que te sobreesfuerces!.- Aseguró.

-No te preocupes por mi. Ve a divertirte con los demás.-Sonrio quitandole importancia.

Makoto quien sabía perfecto lo que al mas alto le sucedía, observó a este, unos segundos en silencio.

-Neh, Sousuke...-Bajó la vista observando el rosa liquido en la botella.

-...- El de ojos calipsos, levantó su rostro dando a entender que tenía su atención.

-Tu, estás asi por Rin. ¿O me equivoco?.

-...- Silencio. Eso fue lo que inundó el lugar después de aquellas palabras.

No esperó a que Sousuke respondiera. Solo continuó. -Sabes... Me sucede algo parecido con respecto a Haru.

El estudiante de Samezuka parpadeó varias veces. Oh...es cierto.

"_Me lo imaginaba"_ Pensó. Makoto siempre estaba al lado de Haruka. El lo debía comprender mejor que nadie. Aquel sentimiento de impotencia. El dolor de no ser correspondido.

-Asi que tu tambien, eh...-Pesadamente. se dejó caer a un lado de Makoto. -Parece que somos varios en el club.-Rió amargamente.

-Pareciera ser. -Murmuró. -Aunque, yo ya me he rendido.-Rió suavemente. -Haru realmente quiere a Rin. Solo es cosa de mirarlos a ambos.-Dió otro sorbo mas a su soda y continuó. -Es... es muy doloroso... Pero, con el tiempo, he aprendido muchas cosas.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?. -Inquirió atento.

-Me refiero a que, el solo hecho de verlo feliz, a mi tambien me hace serlo.

Aquellas palabras reflejaban los mas puros y cálidos sentimientos de Makoto. Sousuke quedó ensimismado observando aquella hermosa sonrisa que en los labios del ojiverde se formaba. El viento soplaba, moviendo ligeras las ebras de su cabello, que con el atardecer, tenían una bella matiz anaranjada.

Al percatarse de que, el otro le había quedado mirando un tanto sorprendido, Makoto se sonrojó levemente.

-Perdón... Creo que he sido un poco cursi...- Rascó su cabeza avergonzado.

Sousuke quien todavía le miraba, comenzó a reir.

-Pfft...-Trataba de callar las carcajadas que querían salir de su boca, en vano, porsupuesto. Le causaba gracia la facilidad en que Makoto podía decir cosas así de sentimentales. Aunque aquello, le parecía muy lindo.

-¡¿EEEEEHH?! Sousuke... Eh, ¿d-dije algo gracioso?.- Su rmejillas estaban totalmente sonrosadas, y su rostro tenía una expresión de no entender para nada lo que sucedía.

-Haa...Me he excedido, perdona Tachibana.-Limpió las lagrimas que habían salido por el pasado ataque de risa, y golpeó amigablemente la espalda del ojiverde. -No es nada, no es nada. -Agito una de sus manos.

-Mh...-Miró hacia un extremo, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un adorable puchero.

Hubieron varios minutos en que ambos estuvieron en silencio, sintiendo sus corazones latir fuertemente. Ahí fue cuando Makoto decidió hablar.

-Ah, como sea. ¿Por que no volvemos adentro? Los chicos deben estar preguntandose donde estamos. Se supone que yo debía venir en tu busqueda, y me he quedado hablando. -Se levantó de la banca, bebiendo las ultimas gotas de su soda. Al terminarsela, tiró de ella el envase, al recipiente de metal que se encontraba al lado de la maquina espendedora.

-Ve primero. yo me quedaré unos minutos mas. -Sonrió. Hablar con Makoto, hizo que sus sentimientos se aclararan. Era suficiente de sufrimientos, inseguridades y odio. Era hora de pensar en si mismo. Y no, en los demás.

-Esta bien...-Suspiró resignado.-Pero no demores. ¿Bien?

-Si, si, madre. -Bromeó Sousuke. Ante aquello Makoto rió. Sousuke se levantó, y se posicionó delante del de cabellos cafés, acercandosele. -Oi...Tachibana-Susurró dejando solo unos centimetros de distancia entre ambos.

-¿Si, Sousuke?.- Por la reciente invasión -notable- de espacio personal, Makoto llevó sus ojos hacia un extremo, avergonzado por la cercanía.

-gracias. -Sonrió agradecido, sin apartarse. -Yo...yo tambien quiero que Rin sea feliz. Tus palabras me han ayudado bastante, Tachibana. Dime... ¿Hay alguna manera para que estemos a mano?.

Makoto, abrió los ojos sorprendidos, "_agradecerme_"...Llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla, pensando. -Mmh... ¿Que te parece si vamos a beber algo uno de estos días? Cerca del muelle hay un lugar en donde venden batidos de primera. -Aseguró. -Pero por supuesto, tu invitas. -Rió.

Sousuke sorprendido, asintió feliz. -Claro, no hay problema.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Esto sería una _cita_?. -El de ojos verdes le observó de una manera indecifrable a los ojos opuestos, para después soltar una carcajada al ver la cara roja de Sousuke.

-E-eh... ¿S-supongo?. -Le costaba solo un "poco" articular las palabras.

-¡Bromeo, bromeo! -Rió adorablemente. -Bien, me voy, apresurate en entrar, si no, pescarás un resfriado.

Makoto se alejó poco a poco, sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras se alejaba de el lado de Sousuke. Después de eso, giró dirigiendose hacia el pasillo, en donde al interior, se encontraba la piscina de Samezuka.

-¡No demores!

Y asi, la figura de Makoto, se alejó hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-Uff... Suspiró aliviado. -Eso estubo cerca. Estiró sus brazos adolorido.

Tomó asiento nuevamente en la banca, suspirando pesadamente, Observó detenidamente sus manos, perdiendose en sus pensamientos.

Quizas, ya era hora de dejar ir aquellos sentimientos que lo amarraban al pelirojo, y buscar asi, a la persona correcta, que para su suerte, se encontraba mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

-¿Con que asi es, eh?. -Murmuró para luego, solo sonreir.

_"Estaré esperando con ansias el día de la cita, Tachibana."_

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p> 


	2. Word 2

¡Hola! Acá la continuación~ No tenía inspiración... Por eso tardé en terminarlo! Este es el segundo y ultimo capitulo uwu. Ah, ¡Si! A los interesad s, les contaré algo. Tengo pensado escribir un fanfic HaruRin (Haruka Tritón y Rin policía) Un AU ;3 El problema está en que acabarán mis vaciones de invierno *Why, why* Asi que tendré que volver a concentrarme en los estudios. Pero cuanto antes tenga tiempo, comenzaré con el.

¡Se agradecen los reviews! Muchas gracias por su amor, y que disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

Ni Sousuke, Makoto, Rin y Haru no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de KyoAni.

Si hay errores, me disculpo de antemano por ello.

_Words_

**[SouMako]**

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo ofrecerles la carta?. -Una joven muchacha, se acercó hacia ambos extendiendoles las revistas. -La especialidad de hoy, es batido de banana y menta. Acompañada con una porción individual de pastel de manzana. -Sonrió mientras acomodaba su libreta y lapiz lista para anotar.<p>

-¿Que ordenarás tu, Sousuke? - Preguntó amablemente Makoto, colocando sus lentes para apreciar mejor la lista de batidos. -Creo que yo un jugo de fresas y moras, junto a pie de limón.

El de ojos calipsos sintió su corazón fuera de lugar al ver a Makoto con sus gafas. Se veía tan... Adorable. Si. Esa era la palabra. Pero, a la vez tan sexy... No. Debía controlarse. Hoy era el día. En que le diriía lo que sentía.

-¿Sousuke?

-A-ah...¿Decías? .-Rascó su nuca nervioso.

-Debes ordenar ya, estamos retrasando a la chica... ¿No es cierto?. -Le sonrió amablemente.

La nombrada se sonrojó notoriamente al darse cuenta de que aquel chico tan guapo, se preocupaba por ella.

-N-no es así... No se molesten... Tomen su tiempo, y llamenme cuando estén listos. - Dicho esto, dio una reverencia. -Con su permiso .-Y se alejó a paso apresurado.

-¿Sucede algo?. -Le miraba interesado. -¿Te sientes bien? .-Preguntó Makoto.

-No realmente... -Le había molestado de sobremanera la excesiva amabilidad, -para el gusto de Sousuke- que Makoto había tenido con esa desconocida.

-Creo que para beber pediré un batido de sandía... -Ojeó la revista, y se detubo en los postres . -Y un muffin de arandanos. -Ya es hora de ordenar, ¿cierto? -Tomó suavemente la revista de la mano de makoto, y la acomodó una sobre otra. Fue en ese momento, en que sus manos se rozaron en un casi imperceptible toque, aunque para ambos, no pasó desapercibido.

-L-lo siento Tachibana... -Balbuceó Sousuke con la vista en el suelo, mientras un leve tinte rosado cubría sus mejillas.

-N-no te preocupes...-Habló Makoto algo sorprendido y al igual que el de ojos calipsos un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

En eso, llegó nuevamente la chica. -¿Ahora si estan listos?. Preguntó amablemente.

-Eh...Sip, ya lo estamos. -Contestó está vez Sousuke mirando a Makoto. -Para el, Un jugo de fresas y moras, con pie de limón. ¿Eso es, cierto?

El otro asintió sonriendo, y Sousuke continuó. -Y para mi, batido de sandía junto a un muffin. Eso es todo.

-Bien, traeré enseguida su orden. -Con otra reverencia, se alejó nuevamente hacia el lugar en donde parecía ser la cocina del café.

Los minutos pasaban tranquilos. Sousuke y Makoto charlaban de cosas triviales. Cosas como, a que se dedicarían después de terminada la escuela, entre otros.

Había dscubierto que, Makoto quería ser bombero. Al principio, Sousuke se sorprendió bastante. Pero lo comprendía. Makoto era una persona muy amigable y siempre se preocupaba por los demás, asi que esa profesión le quedaba perfecta. Por su parte, el deseaba entrar en la policía. Su mayor deseo era proteger a los habitantes del pueblo, y mantener la calma en este lugar.

Mientras hablaban alegremente, llegó su comida y bebestibles.

Este lugar, aparte por, ser conocidos por sus batidos, tambien lo era por la belleza y exquisito sabor de sus platos. El de ojos verdes, dió un sorbo a su jugo, mientras por el rabillo de su ojo miraba al otro dar una mascada a su muffin.

La compañía de Sousuke era agradable, el en si, era una persona agradable. Hablando solo lo necesario y nunca tratando de incomodarle. Le hacía sentir tranquilo y se divertía. Pero aún asi, algo le inquietaba.

-Neh, Sousuke... ¿Como ha estado Rin?. -Tomando su cuchara, sacó un trozo de pie, y lo llevó a su boca. Quería preguntarle y saber que era lo que había sucedido después de aquella conversación del pasado viernes... La curiosidad, lo estaba carcomiendo.

-¿Mh?. -Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, parpadeando varias veces seguidas. Tosió un poco para aclarar su voz, y luego miró su batido de sandía. -Supongo que bien...No he tenido demasiadas oportunidades de hablar con el. Ambos estamos ocupados, tu entiendes. Los examenes finales del semestre eran esta semana. -Se encongió se hombros. -¿Por que la pregunta?

-Ah, Me alegro... -Eh...Que acaba de decir. ¿Acaso se alegraba de que ellos no hablaran? -D-digo, me alegro de que esté bien. -Se apresuró a quitarle importancia. -Rin acostumbra a sofreesforzarse demasiado.

-Si es cierto, trato de que no lo haga, pero es demasiado terco. -Rió. -Supongo que en ese tipo de cosas, las personas nunca cambian aunque pase el tiempo. -Sousuke miró hacia la ventana apreciando la vista de la playa.

A Makoto, no le agradaba para nada la forma en que los ojos de Sousuke brillaban cuando hablaba del de cabellos rojizos. Se estaba dejando llevar. Maldición. Sin darse cuenta, había caído a los pies de Sousuke, y tambien ante los sentimientos que nacían hacia el.

Quizás, solo quizás Sousuke, ¿seguía enamorado de Rin?. Inconcientemente frunció el ceño haciendo una expresión dolorosa. Para no arruinar el momento, decidió respirar hondo, y concentrarse en la conversación. Lo mejor sería hablar de esto en un lugar mas calmado.

-¿Tachibana? ¿Estás ahi?. -Llamó Sousuke.

Sin que se diera cuenta, se había desconcentrado en sus pensamientos, no escuchando a Sousuke.-S-si... Perdoname. Me he puesto a pensar. - Tapó sus labios mientras reía.

-De un momento a otro dejaste de hablar, me has asustado. -Suspiró aliviado.

-No es nada. Estoy bien...

-Ya veo, me alegro. -Le dedicó una calida sonrisa. Makoto al observarle, sintió su corazón detenerse, e ignorandolo, habló.

-¿Quieres de mi pie?. -Le extendió su cuchara con un trozo acercandosela a su boca. -¡Es delicioso deberías probarlo!.

Sousuke quien estaba sorprendido inconcientemente se alejó, al ver la cuchara al frente suyo. -E-eh... No estaría bien... - Parpadeaba mirando hacia el suculento pastel.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Abre! .-Sonrió fascinado Makoto. -Di aaaaaah~. -Bromeaba tratando de aguantar la risa que quería escapar de sus labios.

-Bien... Si insistes... -Una gota resbaló por su sien. Tragó saliva y separó sus labios llevando a su boca el pie.

Makoto tenía razón. Estaba delicioso. -Woah... Es muy rico... Quizás debí pedir uno. -Suspiró.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres mas?. Puedo darte un trozo. Dudo que pueda comerlo todo. -Ofreció sonriendo.

"_Siempre eres tan amable, Tachibana" _pensaba Sousuke. Esos pequeños detalles, le hacian derretirse practicamente por el otro.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien con lo mio. -Movió sus brazos, negandose. -Además, recuerda que yo estoy invitandote a ti. Asi que come lo quieras. -Rió.

-Oh, B-bien...

Y asi, pasados unos 40 minutos, en los que hablaron de una infinidad de cosas. Terminado de comer, Sousuke pagó. Y ambos salieron del café.

* * *

><p>-Demos un paseo en la playa ¿Te parece?. -Sousuke tomó suavemente la mano de Makoto, entrelazando sus dedos.<p>

-¿Eh?. -Le miró confundido. -C-claro. -Su rostro comenzó a arder. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de contacto. Pero estaba feliz de que Sousuke lo hiciera.

Caminaron a la par sin soltarse hasta comenzar a sentir la arena en sus pies. Todavia ambos se preguntaban que eran lo uno para el otro, o mas bien, que eran lo que sentían entre si.

Sousuke decidido, se dijo a si mismo; _"Debo decirselo, y preguntarle que opina al respecto."  
><em>Tomó el valor suficiente, y se propuso hacerlo ahora.

Se detuvieron casi a tal punto de que el agua rozara sus pies.

-¿No crees que sería mejor si nos quitaramos los zapatos?. -Preguntó el de ojos verdes a Sousuke.

-Si, tienes razón. -Ambos se desprendieron de ellos, dejandolos a un lado.

Makoto se giró rapidamente al percatarse de que ya el sol se estaba escondiendo. El cielo tenía un color rojizo, mezclado levemente con anaranjado. Su cabello se balanceaba, danzando de un lado a otro, provocado por la brisa fresca de la tarde.

-Woah...¡Que bonito atardecer! -El ojiverde, sonrió maravillado al ver los hermosos colores que el cielo desprendía. Cerró sus ojos aspirando el olor tan unico y refrescante que el mar desprendía.

-Tachibana...-Llamó Sousuke, obteniendo su atención. -Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte.- El tiburón de Samezuka sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. Debía calmarse. Y tambien, debía aclarar sus pensamientos. -Es un tanto delicado. -Aseguró.

Al verse nombrado, Makoto giró su rostro hacia donde Sousuke se encontraba.-¿Que sería? Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Sousuke. -Le dió animos.

"_Si claro, como si fuera tan facil decir algo como esto." _Pensó Sousuke. No. No era para nada facil.

-Bueno...Entiendes que para mi,ha sido muy dificil ver alejarse a Rin de mi lado. Tu...tu comprendes mejor que nadie aquel sentimiento. Ya sabes.

Hasta ahora el rostro de Sousuke permanecía cabizbajo, pero lo levantó y observó directamente a los jades del contrario.

-Si no fuera por tus _**palabras**_ nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que solo era una molestia para ellos. Literalmente. Rin es un muy buen amigo, el cual se ha ganado un lugar dentro de mi corazón. -Llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho.

-Pensé que ya era hora de dejar mis sentimientos atrás por el...Pero es dificil.

Demasiado dificil es desechar sentimientos. Y aún mas después de tenerlos atados a ti por tanto tiempo.

Makoto escuchaba atento en silencio, las palabras de Sousuke.

-Pero... -Se acercó al de ojos verdes, y llevó su mano a un costado del rostro de este, acariciandole cariñosamente.

-...¿Pero?. - Makoto le observó expectante mientras posicionaba sus manos en el polerón de Sousuke. Aferrandose fuerte. Sentía que sus piernas, le fallarían en cualquier momento.

-Tu apareciste... Me diste los animos para salir adelante. Y sin darme cuenta aquellos sentimientos del pasado desaparecieron. Y otros, me unieron a ti. -Posó sutilmente su frente en la del mas bajo, rozando ambas narices. -Me gustas, Tachibana. Y...gracias por todo.

Los ojos de Makoto comenzaron a sentirse humedos. El escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras, hizo que sus preocupaciones acerca del tema, desaparecieran completamente. Sousuke le quería. Y eso era suficiente.

Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de de aguantar las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Tachibana? -Inquirió preocupado el mas alto al verle en ese estado.

-Sousuke, gracias a dios...Ya pensaba en que dirías que aún amabas a Rin... -Se abrazó fuertemente a este. -Tu tambien me gustas, Sousuke...Y no te imaginas cuanto. -Los labios de Makoto dibujaron una bella sonrisa.

El nombrado, correspondió aquel abrazo. Asi estuvieron un par de minutos, solo sintiendo el calor del otro, hasta que. -Tachibana...-Susurró Sousuke llamandole, mientras tomaba el mentón de este. -Quiero besarte. -Los alientos de ambos se mezclaban a la vez que respiraban.

-Pues hazlo...-Sonrió enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sousuke.

Este haciendo caso, en un parpadeo juntó sus labios a los de Makoto. Sus bocas se movian a un ritmo lento y tranquilo. _"Dulce" _ Fue lo que pensó labios de Makoto eran como una droga. Adictivos. _"Quiero mas..."_

Mordio amigablemente el labio de Makoto, haciendo que este abriera inconcientemente su boca. Aprovechó el descuido del otro, y adentro su lengua a la cavidad ajena. Era humeda y caliente.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendido por la reciente intromición, pero los cerro lentamente al sentir su lengua siendo tocada por la de Sousuke.

Se sentía tan bien estar de esta forma.

Ambos se besaron durante algunos minutos. Degustandose. Recordando cada centimetro de sus bocas.

Sousuke se separo lentamente, mirándole con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ah... Te quiero Tachibana...-Escondió su rostro en el cuello de este y aspiró extasiado el dulce perfume de Makoto.

Seguido de esto dio un amoroso beso a la piel trigueña de este y le abrazó con fuerza.

El de ojos verdes estaba totalmente acalorado y sentía que sus labios hinchados y ardiendo.

-Tambien te quiero Sousuke...-Acarició el oscuro cabello del de Samezuka.

La tarde comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas fresca, El sol poco a poco se iba escondiendo, dando paso a el oscuro azul de la noche, y a las estrellas.

-¿Mh?. -Al percatarse de esto, Sousuke se alejó un poco de Makoto, para apreciar el cielo. -Ya está oscureciendo...Creo que es mejor volver ¿No?.

-Es cierto... Oh, ...¡Lo habia olvidado!.- Dio un salto.

-¿Mh? ¿Que has olvidado?. -Sousuke soltó a Makoto del abrazo y le miro confundido.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa?... Iba a decirtelo antes, pero después de lo que sucedío... -Rio sonrosado. - No queda muy lejos de aquí, y hoy mamá hará mi platillo favorito. Ademas, estoy seguro de que Ren y Ran estarán feliz de conocerte. -Aseguró entusiasmado, de tan solo el hecho de pensar en lo felíz que se pondrían de conocer a alguien nuevo.

-¿Son tus hermanos menores, cierto?. -Tomó una de las manos de Makoto acercandola a su rostro.

-Asi es... Por favor, ven Sousuke. - Rogó con ojos de cachorro.

-Iré.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! -Festejó feliz. -Aunque, debemos ir de compras. Mamá me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que le hacían falta algunos ingredientes. -Suspiró cansadamente.

-Bueno bueno. Aunque esto no te saldrá barato. -En ese momento, acarició la mano de Makoto, y la besó.

-¿EEEEH?. -Sobreexaltado por la acción, Makoto tomó un color rojo identico al de un tomate.

Sousuke rió alegre, y le abrazó nuevamente.

-¡Sousuke sueltame! ¡Y no te rias! -Forcejeaba tratando de soltarse del agarre del otro que reía sin parar.

-¡No te enojes Tachibana! Solo bromeaba.-Seguía abrazandole firmemente mientras reía. -Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.

-...Baka... -Frunció el ceño apenado para luego golpearle sin maldad su hombro.-Te quiero Sousuke. -Susurró cediendo al abrazo.

-Y yo a ti Tachibana. -Respondio aún abrazándole y riendo.

Al fin Sousuke podía sonreir libremente.

Sentía que podría morir de la felicidad. ¿Este sentimiento era el de ser correspondido? Pues, nunca se cansaría de ello.

_The end._

* * *

><p>Y...¡¿Les gustó?! Fue muy divertido escribir de ellos dos. ¡Son tan lindos! Sousuke se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón (? Ya no me cae tan mal después de escribir esta historia. :)<p>

Bueno, me despido. Nos vemos en la próxima. Sayonara. _¡Viva el SouMako! _


End file.
